TENTAÇÃO CRIMINOSA
by nunito
Summary: A tentação que é essa linda mulher que não hesitava em eliminar a pessoa da qual ela detestava, o problema é que ela gostava do advogado.


Eu era um advogado recém-formado até ganhar uma causa para uma mulher que se dizia inocente, me envolvi com ela de tal modo, que ela me convenceu de que realmente inocente, mas meus olhos estavam vendados, meu amigo Augusto tentava me alertar, mas estava bem cego, a ponto de não enxergar a verdade .

Ela é uma grande : TENTAÇÃO CRIMINOSA

No ano retrasado, vivia na mais perfeita harmonia com meu trabalho, tudo parecia tão bom que até parecia que estava sonhando. Eu Danilo Corrêa trabalho com dois amigos Augusto Gerald e Fábio Eulálio Pontes. Sou advogado bem formado e estou bem em minha profissão, ganhando pequenas causas, mas ganhando.

Numa noite de muita chuva, dou carona para uma mulheraça e pedi a ela que falasse com que fazia ela sozinha naquela noite e ela diz: Meu carro quebrou. Eu pensei comigo, que mulher!, ela me pediu para que eu levasse ela na casa de sua irmã. Ela me ensinou o caminho e eu a levei.

No meio do caminho, me interrogou: O que fazes na vida? E eu respondi. Sou um advogado. E você? o que faz?, ela respondeu: Estou desempregada, mas era uma enfermeira. Voltei a suspirar, tudo me parecia um pouco estranho, afinal não tinha jeito de enfermeira, mas mesmo assim acreditei. Me perguntou se era casado?, respondi Não, não quero problemas por enquanto, sem sequer imaginar que poderia me envolver com ela, afinal aquilo era um "pedaço de mal caminho".

Quando a deixei na casa de sua irmã, ela me diz: Dê-me seu endereço e vamos conversar um dia desses e eu dando a ela endereço do escritório o disse: Venha ao meu escritório na sexta-feira e conversaremos lá. Na quinta-feira, uma morte muito estranha aconteceu, era o marido dela, quem havia morrido. Aí então é que queria saber tudo sobre essa mulher, mas queria que ela me contasse. Na sexta-feira à noite ela apareceu em meu escritório. Eu lhe perguntei: Quem era aquele homem, seu irmão? E ela respondeu: Não tenho irmão. Quem era então, perguntou ele e ela respondeu: Era meu marido. Marido?, mas você não me contou que era casada. Não contei, porque não me dava bem com ele. Bom!, tudo bem. Ela começou a chorar, eu então dei um copo com água e um lenço e ela se acalmou.

Na Segunda-feira, o investigador começou a investigar sobre a morte do marido dela, e a apontou como principal suspeita como mandante do crime, afinal o corpo do marido foi encontrado no seu carro. Ela parecia assustada quando viu o corpo do marido dela no porta-mala do carro.

Eu resolvi assumir o caso, talvez tenha sido a pior burrice, me envolver nessa história, mas já que peguei, fui até o fim.

Nesse meio de tempo, Augusto veio até meu escritório e disse: Danilo, deixa esse caso, antes que você se machuque e se ferre nessa história. Eu perguntei: Por que você sabe de alguma coisa dela que eu não sei?, e ele então me mostrou o passaporte dela encontrado no carro no dia do assassinato. Eu fiquei me perguntando: por que ela não me disse que era estrangeira, só que o suspiro foi alto que Augusto ouviu? E me respondeu: Ela deveria estar fugindo dele, e o estrangeiro no caso é ele.

Em uma das noites que ela tinha ido ao escritório, pegou o endereço e guardou consigo. Então pegou o endereço, procurou na lista telefônica e encontrou e então foi a casa dele. Eu não muito surpreso dela ter encontrado sua casa pedi que ela falasse o que la queria e depois fosse embora, ela então fingiu estar chateada com tratamento frio para com ela e começou a chorar. Como não consigo ver mulher chorando, novamente dei algo para ela beber e ela se acalmou, ou pelo menos havia parado de chorar. Eu pedi para que ela me contasse tudo sobre que ela sabia da morte, ela disse: Não sei de nada. Eu respondi: Assim vai ficar difícil, eu defender você no tribunal, ela então contou que havia visto um cara lhe perseguindo, eu perguntei: Você viu quem era? E ela respondeu: Estava muito escuro. Perguntei outra vez: Se estava escuro como você viu que um homem estava lhe perseguindo e ela respondeu: Não sei!, senti!, vi uma sombra, sei lá!, novamente fingiu chorar e eu então parei de interrogá-la. Ela começou a me dar algo para beber e eu fui bebendo, até não agüentar mais e dormir. Ela me coloco na cama e foi embora. Talvez havia pensado em transar comigo, mas desistiu.

Dias depois, ela voltou em minha casa, eu não estava, pegou a chave que eu sempre deixava na caixinha de luz, abriu a porta e ficou me esperando. Enquanto isso... no escritório Fábio me dizia, pule fora dessa barca furada. Eu então perguntei: Mas por quê se ela desistiu de transar comigo, sabendo que tinha chance de fazer isso, mesmo assim. Mas não quis escutar e fui para minha casa.

Quando entrei em casa eu a vi senta no sofá, me esperando. Eu lhe perguntei? O que você quer de mim. Ela respondeu que termine o caso, pis já foi dito a ela que se eu fosse até o fim, ela poderia ganhar. Eu respondi, quando entro em um caso, só saio dele, quando o juiz ler a sentença a final. Minutos depois, ela começou me atacar, me beijar e eu não conseguir resistir a essa loucura, então transamos, eu e ela.

Na manhã seguinte... Eu acordo, já não a vejo mais ao meu lado na cama, ela me deixou um bilhete. Foi bom enquanto durou, mas tive que embora. Fiquei com raiva sim, mas tinha que separar as minhas emoções, no caso o problema individual, do profissional. Foram semanas de angústia e ela me disse: Eu odiava meu marido, por isso mandei matá-lo. Naquela noite, em que você me viu na chuva, eu estava do lado do carro, e meu marido já estava morto, só que o corpo dele naquele momento se encontrava debaixo do estofado do carro, afinal o carro tinha essa vantagem e por isso é que o corpo foi encontrado só na quinta-feira e na sexta foi enterrado. Naquela noite meu marido me perseguia de carro e então por celular eu chamei dois homens que o pegou, quando ele me batia. Mas como eu não vi, perguntei?, eles pegaram o meu marido, bateu com pau na cabeça dele, e ele desmaiou, então eles arrastaram até uma moitinha e bateram nele até matar, depois como não sabiam aonde esconder aquele presunto, então eu mostrei o lugar, no qual eles podiam esconder o corpo. Na quarta-feira pedi para que eles homens colocassem corpo no porta-mala do carro e então você fingiu estar assustada quando viu o corpo, para que eu não percebesse, exatamente diz ela.

Isso ela me contou, horas depois de o juiz considerá-la inocente. Fiquei com raiva, mas me contive, pois não sabia da verdade. Em seguida mandei-a que voltasse mais me procurar, ela fingia chorar, mas eu disse, não funciona mais comigo, eu não acredito mais nessa lágrima de crocodilo. Vai embora, mas antes disso, como foi que descobriram que a vítima era seu marido? E ela respondeu, por causa do anel que deixei com ele antes dele morrer, no anel estava escrito meu nome. Tudo bem!, já que respondeu minha pergunta, quero você me deixe em paz. Pediu desculpas ao Augusto e ao Fábio, pediu desculpas a si mesmo e principalmente a Deus pelo pecado que cometeu. Ela foi embora de vez, de sua vida e meses foi presa por tempo indeterminado, depois por mandar eliminar, mais um homem que ela dizia não gostar.


End file.
